noblessefandomcom-20200222-history
Kentas
Kentas (Kor. 켄타스) is a Werewolf, working under Maduke. He is a warrior in the werewolf clan and thus enjoy high standing. Appearance He appears to be a big, muscular individual, with brown eyes. His light grey hair is long and is somewhat Mohawk style. Personality He is prideful and belligerent, thinking with haughtiness that werewolves are the strongest race on the planet now and that they no longer had to take into consideration the powers of Nobles nor humans. He mentions a long wait (which has lasted several hundred years) and becomes very anxious. He is unhappy about the fact that things have to be dealt in a political way and prefers combat. Later on he understands the reason for this and use the words Lunark told him on Grui. He believes that the stronger should always rule the weak. He has dedicated much to his race and believes that the pure-blood of their race are much stronger than the modified ones. Although Kentas doesn't hold humans in high regards due to their greed as humans display little regards to sacrifice their own kind to satiate their own greed, he has no pleasure in wantonly slaughtering them: for he has no interest in taking lives of weak species. But after discovering that under the leadership of Maduke, the clan he once had a total faith in is beginning to go down the same petty and avaricious path as humans do, Kentas is beginning to have doubts. Background Relationships Nobles = |-| Modified Humans = |-| Humans = |-| Werewolves = |-| Plot Overview 'Volume 6' Kentas is debuts in Roctis' Island, having joined the 5th Elder on the mission to keep an eye on Roctis and the 9th Elder. The discussion of the two werewolves reveals that they already had a conversation on this topic (mission) before and Kentas expresses his discontent as he is forbidden to engage in unnecessary fights. The 5th Elder looks very disturbed and bothered by his attitude and explains to him the change of age. Kentas insults her by saying that she too has turned tricky and sly due to disguising amongst humans. She however warns him that by insulting her, he is also insulting their Lord and Kentas shows immediate regret and loyalty. He again expresses his frustration at the thought of having to wait longer. Later, as he is searching the island, he spots Rajak and attacks him, since the noble has noticed him too. He tells Rajak that since he is a Noble and has seen him there, he cannot leave the scene alive. The two engage in battle and creates a loud, smoky explosion. When 5th Elder hears this with Roctis and the 9th Elder, she regrets bringing him along, cursing him as he disobeyed her command to remain discreet and calm. Kentas later learns that Rajak is the clan leader of the Kertia Clan, judging from his speed and agility and transforms to fight him. After much fighting, the two separate again and Kentas is seen wounded in many places. However, he is the one to have severely wounded his opponent and reveals that he was just 'playing with' him. Their battle is interrupted by Rai's battle against Roctis and then Muzaka. He is shocked to see Muzaka and then quickly goes to the 5th Elder, encouraging her to leave the scene immediately to report this to their Lord, revealing the identity of Muzaka in process of persuading her. The two leave Roctis' Island to return to their base. Afterwards, their Lord sends Kentas along with the 5th Elder to keep watch at the city where the Noblesse first appeared, assuming Muzaka is most likely to show up there next. While the 5th Elder has to stay with the 3rd who has voluntarily come, Kentas scouts the city and comes across the trio (Tao, Takeo and M-21). Kentas is amused by Tao's guts to inquire him about himself and further causing a blast to make their getaway. But he easily catches up to the trio on their way to Area 14. He attacks them while M-21 stands rooted in awe at witnessing the powers of a real werewolf. When M-21 transforms to defend against Kentas' attack, Kentas is overwhelmed with anger and disgust at the humans who have experimented to produce such a loathing creature: modified human with the likes of a werewolf. He is determined to erase the existence of such a being (M-21) and transforms to attack. He easily outmatches the trio. Tao and Takeo desperately try to hold him off in order to provide M-21 with an opportunity to escape but the latter fully transforms with a howl to save his comrades - much to the shock of Kentas. However, Kentas again proves the superiority of a real werewolf and throws M-21 crashing onto the ground. Just when he is about to finish off the trio, he evades a sudden attack coming at him. Gejutel appears and although Kentas wishes to fight the 'worthy opponent', he is compelled to retreat. Volume 7 Maduke sends him, Lunark, Grui and Gaitan to South Korea in order to assassinate their former Lord Muzaka. He shows his displeasure in working with Grui and Gaitan as they are ruthless killers who don't mind killing innocents. He looks down on them for they accepted human modification instead of solely relying on their natural powers. In South Korea, the team assassins divide into two: Kentas and Lunark, and Grui and Gaitan. Later on Lunark and Kentas feel the shockwaves from EMP used by their teammates. They hurry towards the island where the battle is taking place , confounding Grui and Gaitan along the way since they caused all the ruckus by not following orders. They arrive just on time to catch sight of the wolf form Muzaka releases to kill Gaitan. They can barely catch their breadth when they find themselves face to face with their target and ex-Lord - Muzaka. The presence of the Noblesse further dims their spirit. Muzaka, who has just finished eliminating the assassins sent to kill him, is quite amused to see more of his family members around. He observes that these two are not modified, unlike the previous ones he has fought. Lunark and Kentas quickly bow down to Muzaka and greet him respectfully. It pleases Muzaka and he engages in a normal conversation. He even recalls their names. His memories are from a long time ago when they were but little children. Muzaka deduces from their arrival time that they are also part of the assassination team. Kentas affirms it. Both he and Lunark then nervously await their fate. However, Muzaka bursts into a sudden fit of laughter. He is relieved that Maduke hasn't sent only two but four werewolves to kill him. Muzaka relishes the fact that his pride is intact and joyfully points it out to Raizel who lets out a small sigh at his friend's childish glee. Then Muzaka addresses Lunark and Kentas again, this time in a serious tone - he asks them whether they are confident of killing him just by themselves. Lunark and Kentas calculate their odds and find it highly unlikely of them even standing a chance against Muzaka. Kentas wonders how they can get out of the situation. Their freedom comes unexpectedly soon and simply as Muzaka offers them to leave. Lunark and Kentas can hardly believe their ears that they are let go without further ado. Seeing them hesitant and nervous, Muzaka advises them not to be weary of Maduke as he won't say anything if they tell him they could not cope with Muzaka. He then comes up with another plan that includes Raizel. At the mention of his name, Raizel stands with a puzzled look as Muzaka explains to the werewolves that they can tell they had to fight both Muzaka and the Noblesse at the same time. That story will be more than enough to get them out of Maduke's wrath. Lunark and Kentas make another bow with gratitude and is about to take their leave. But right then Frankenstein enters the scene along with Karias and Seira. Frankenstein is no mood to let them go. At this, Lunark counts their odds against someone like Frankenstein and two clan leaders, not to mention the Noblesse who they consider their greatest threat. She realizes that their worst fear has come true: they won't be able to get out easily and must prepare to even die. Kentas embraces the situation and starts to power up. His opponent, Frankenstein, also begins to summon his dark power. However, Muzaka impedes on the commence of another battle. He requests Frankenstein to let the werewolves go for this once, startling the werewolf duo. Frankenstein assumes Muzaka will fight in their stead and the latter confirms it, since he can't just stand and watch his family members die. Having seen familiar family members after all this time, Muzaka wants to contemplate over this memory. Lunark and Kentas stand astounded as they look up to their ex-Lord who is marked as the 'traitor' of werewolf race but is stepping up for his family members who came to assassinate him. Muzaka assumes that Raizel will have to join the fight now that he has decided to step in. But Frankenstein declares that only he will be Muzaka's opponent, not his master. Kentas is bewildered at the outrageous statement while Lunark wonders to herself about Frankenstein's intentions. M-21 is also startled at Frankenstein's declaration of war. However, Muzaka seems excited enough to duel with Frankenstein - a human who has surpassed the abilities of a human, one on par with clan leaders, having such powers from even before he made a contract with Raizel. All the compliments, however, doesn't liven up Frankenstein's mood. Then Rai interferes and reminds Frankenstein that there are injured kids around. Frankenstein quickly grasps what his master means and withdraws from the duel. Muzaka notions Lunark and Kentas to leave before Frankenstein changes his mind. After a few moments of doubt, they take their leave. Lunark and Kentas perch on a rooftop somewhere amidst the cityscape and discuss how to report the mission failure to their Lord, Maduke. Kentas suggests to come off it clean and tell their Lord everything that has happened. Lunark, on the other hand, suggests they leave out about Muzaka. Kentas rules out her suggestion, wagering that their danger was not so great as they could have assassinated Muzaka if they went for a team attack. Lunark ccorrecsshim m, reminding other factors like - the Noblesse, clan leaders and Frankenstein. She convinces her partner that their situation was a desperate one and it is only because of Muzaka that they have survived. Kentas finally accepts the fact but again reminds that Muzaka is the enemy they must kill. Lunark reluctantly gives in to the argument. After Grui and Gaitan use EMP, Kentas and Lunark feels something amiss. They deduce that their teammates have started making troubles. Their doubt is proved true when they find that they challenged Muzaka without waiting for them. They meet their former Lord who has just killed Grui and Gaitan. Lunark and Kentas report the mission failure to Maduke. He is shocked to find out that Muzaka escaped his grasp and chides the two for not completing their mission. Lunark retorts that the Noblesse and clan leaders were also there and there was no way for them to succeed. A voice from behind agrees with her statement and three more figures are revealed: Lagus Tradio accompanied by two young nobles (a male and a female) appears. Lagus remarks that if the Noblesse and Muzaka have teamed up, it will, indeed be a very bad situation for them. Kentas and Lunark are suspicious but Maduke clears that they are all traitor clan leaders. Lagus remarks that it has been a few hundred years since he and Maduke have last met. Maduke asks Lagus whether he has considered his proposal. Lagus agrees - now that the Noblesse and a number of clan leaders are away from Lukedonia, the timing is perfect to pay their birthplace an overdue visit. Lunark and Kentas are alarmed at the sudden intention of war on Lukedonia while Maduke's composure proves that this plan had been previously thought out between themselves. After the Powers & Abilities Physical Prowess As a werewolf, Kentas possesses enhanced strength, speed, and most importantly, superior regenerative abilities. Like many werewolves, his fighting style is specialized on claws; through them he can produce kinetic shock waves that can obliterate the surrounding area. His speed and strength are argued to be equal or superior to that of Rajak, as he said that he was only playing with Rajak, after wounding him severely. He has also demonstrated sonic howls, which were able to destroy the surrounding area. Transformation As a werewolf Kentas can transform from his human form to a more wolf-like state. This transformation causes his body to grow long, grayish-brown fur and cause his muscle mass to vastly increase. After transformation, his physical abilities became enhanced. Battles *Rajak Kertia vs Kentas *M-21 & Tao & Takeo vs Kentas Navigation Category:Characters Category:Werewolves Category:Male